Juliana and the Power Gang
Juliana and the Power Gang ''(or simply ''Juliana) is a 2017 American computer-animated science fiction comedy film produced by JeremyWorks Studios, Warner Animation Group, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Dan Lin's Lin Pictures, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller's Lord Miller Productions, Nicholas Stoller's Stoller Global Solutions, and Roy Lee's Vertigo Entertainment, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. In the film, a 15-year-old girl named Juliana team up with her friends and the animal gang, as they embark on an adventure to stop Mastermind Rebel who plan to ripped the world apart. The film is directed by Scott Young and Ash Brannon, produced by Jeremy Carpenter, Dan Lin, Christoper Miller, Phil Lord, Nicholas Stoller, Chris McKay, and Roy Lee, written by Christoper Miller, Phil Lord, and Nicholas Stoller, and a story by Carpenter and Young. Juliana and the Power Gang ''premiered on November 20, 2017 at Los Angeles, and was released in theaters, RealD 3D, IMAX and Dolby Cinema on December 8, 2017. It received universal acclaim, with many critics highlighting its animation, screenplay, score, humor, and character design. The film grossed $799.9 million over a $90 million budget, making it the fifth highest grossing animated film of 2017. A sequel is currently in development and is scheduled to be released on November 19, 2021, while an animated series, titled ''Adventures of Juliana and the Power Gang, premiered on JWToons on January 12, 2019. Plot The film begins with a flashbacks, where a young girl named Juliana watching her favorite childhood show, Crystal and the Gang. The film then sets to ten years later, where Juliana's mother, Rayna, tells Juliana to get ready for school. After school, her two friend, Sally and Quintin tell ask her to go to the mysterious abandon place. At night, Juliana, Sally and Quintin sets out to go to the abandon place, which it reveal to be a laboratory. When they went to the laboratory, they got teleport, which leads her to a Pliocene/futuristic-like world. However, Juliana, Sally and Quintin being captured by a robots minion, who take them to a lair where they meet a creature named Dodorich, who is resemble a dodo and a ostrich. Dodorich help them to escaped, he initially despises Juliana and her friends, who wants to get back home, but ends up taking them along. Juliana, Sally and Quintin is introduced by Dodorich to his friends, Hegdy, Hoppy, and Meowy. Dodorich, Hegdy, Hoppy, and Meowy takes Juliana, Sally and Quintin to explore the futuristic-like city. Coming soon! Cast * Sarah Silverman as Juliana, a kind, curious, adventurous 15-year-old girl. ** Kaitlyn Maher voices a 5-year old Juliana * Chris Pine as Quintin, Juliana's friend and love interest. * Katie Lowes as Sally, Juliana's best friend. * Richard Kind as Dodorich, a creature that resemble a dodo and a ostrich. * Seann William Scott as Hegdy, a anthromorphic wise-cracking hedgehog. * Wayne Knight as Hoppy, a anthromorphic hefty rabbit. * Miranda Cosgrove as Meowy, a anthromorphic smart and intelligent pink cat with a great sense of humor. * Diedrich Bader as Mastermind Rebel, a dark creature who tired to ripped the world apart. * Jennifer Coolidge as Rayna, Juliana's mother. Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Marketing An estimated $375 million marketing effort helped promote Juliana and the Power Gang, and along with its production budget, the spending has reached $400 million. Warner Bros. partnered with more than 30 worldwide, including tie-ins with McDonald's, Ziploc, Coca-Cola, Sprint, Motel 6, Xfinity, Apple, and Google. Trailers * The official teaser was released on February 10, 2017, and was shown before The Lego Batman Movie, Beauty and the Beast, Power Rangers, The Boss Baby, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Kathy and Me, and Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions. * The first official theatrical trailer was released on June 2, 2017, and was shown before Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Go City!: World's Most Wanted, Cars 3, Transformers: The Last Knight, Despicable Me 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, War for the Planet of the Apes, Go City!: World's Most Wanted, and The Emoji Movie. * The second theatrical trailer was released on September 1, 2017, and was shown before Magic Girl: The Mystery of the Past, The Lego Ninjago Movie, My Little Pony: The Movie, The Legend of Magic Sword, Daddy's Home 2,'' The 78M Movie, ''The Star, and Coco. * TV spots began to air between October and November of 2017. Merchandise Playmates Toys released plush toys and action figures based on the film in December 2017, to concide with the film's release. McDonald's also produced 10 toys in their Happy Meals that were given away if anyone bought a kids' meal with an adult's paid order. AMC Theaters also partnered with Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks to play the movie in Mandarin at seven theaters and in Spanish at 14 locations in the U.S and Canada meaning there will be a mix of subtitled and dubbed formats of Juliana and the Power Gang. A tie-in comic titled Juliana and the Power Gang: How Did They Started was released on November 27, 2017, collecting two prelude issues. Lego releases six sets based on scenes from the film on December 5, 2017. Its Juniors line releases two sets as well. Merchandise was also produced for the film, including General Mills, Funko, and others. Scholastic released five books for the film: Juliana and the Power Gang: The Junior Novel, Juliana's Amazing Powerful Adventure, Meet The Power Gang, Mastermind Rebel's Revenge!, and Juliana and the Power Gang: The Story Book. Games A video game based on the film, titled Juliana and the Power Gang: The Video Game ''was released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PC, Mac, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and Xbox One on December 5, 2017 in North America. The game was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and developed by Avalanche Software. On November 28, 2017, ''Juliana and the Power Gang: Virtual Reality Experience was released on the PlayStation VR, Oculus Rift and HTC Vive for free, produced by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and developed by CreateVR. The virtual reality experience allows users to experience the world of the another world. Juliana and the Power Gang: Virtual Reality Experience was available at select Cinemark Theatres in the United States and at the CineEurope trade show in Barcelona. A second tie-in video game, Juliana and the Power Gang: The Rescue on the Way! ''was announced. It was developed by Traveller's Tales, and it was released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on August 10, 2018 in North America. Release ''Juliana and the Power Gang ''was originally scheduled for a February 10, 2017 release. However, Warner Bros. announced that ''The Lego Batman Movie ''would be released on that date, and ''Juliana and the Power Gang would instead be released on June 16, 2017 to avoid competition with Cars 3. In May 2016, pushed back the release date to December 20, 2017. In February 2017, the film was moved up by two weeks to December 8, 2017 to avoid competition with Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Juliana and the Power Gang ''premiered at Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on November 20, 2017, and was screened at VidCon. The film and was theatrically released in the United States on December 8, 2017, in 3D, 2D, and selected IMAX theaters. The film had a special screening at the Dolby Theatre in Los Angeles, California on November 24, 2017. The film was shown alongside ''One Helping Son, a short film directed by Puffy's co-director Doug Sweetland based on the 2016 film Storks. Home media Juliana and the Power Gang ''was released on Digital HD on March 6, 2018, and on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on March 20, 2018, by Warner Home Video. Special features include deleted scenes, as well as the fourth short films ''The Power Zone, How to Learn to be Power Gang, and Competition Time!. The release also includes One Helping Son. Reception Coming soon! Franchise Television series In March 2018, Warner Bros. Animation and JeremyWorks Studios announced that there will be an animated series entitled ''Adventures of Juliana and the Power Gang'', which premiered on JeremyNow! on February 12, 2019. Sequel Warner Animation Group and JeremyWorks Studios is developing a sequel, with director Young and Brannon, producer Carpenter, Lin, Lord, Miller, McKay and Lee, and writer Stoller returning. On March 24, 2019, Warner Bros. announced that Juliana and the Power Gang sequel will be released on November 19, 2021, with Sarah Silverman, Chris Pine, Katie Lowes, Richard Kind, Seann William Scott, Wayne Knight and Miranda Cosgrove as Juliana, Sally, Quintin, Dodorich, Hegdy, Hoppy, and Meowy. In May 2019, Mike Mitchell was announced as the film's new director, replacing Ash Brannon as director as he was scheduled to direct Two Teenage Ghost 2. In October 2019, the film's official title was announced as Juliana: The Next Part. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films